


Formiga, formiguinha, vamos todos formigar!

by Hamal



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque - Freeform, Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, M/M, Romance, Saint Seiya - Freeform, Yaoi, knights of zodiac
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamal/pseuds/Hamal
Summary: Santuário de Atena. Mu e Shaka vivem uma relação estável, regada a muito amor, dedicação e que fora consolidada com a adoção de Kiki ainda bebê. Em um dia corriqueiro o cavaleiro de Virgem descobre uma travessura do filho que lhe dará uma verdadeira lição de amor, comprometimento e vida em família.
Relationships: Aries Mū/Virgo Shaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Formiga, formiguinha, vamos todos formigar!

****

**Esta fanfic é feita em parceria com Juliana Yagami (rosenrot), como no ff. net não tem a opção de co-autoria, infelizmente todas as fics são postadas com o meu perfil.**

_Disclaimer - Aviso Legal_   
_Saint Seiya (Os cavaleiros do Zodíaco) e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a Toei e tem todos os seus direitos reservados_

_**Nota das autoras:** _

_Essa fic surgiu a partir de um turno extra de um rpg que está sendo transformado em fanfic, Templo das Bacantes , o qual nós duas fazemos parte. No entanto, o turno em questão fora tão fofinho que decidimos deixa-lo no rpg e posteriormente na fic do Templo das Bacantes, assim como também transforma-lo em uma oneshot , para que outras fãs do casal pudessem ler essa fofura sem ser preciso ler toda a outra fic. Dessa maneira, nós o adaptamos retirando ingredientes daquele universo alternativo, porém mesmo assim deve-se levar algumas alterações em consideração: Mu não se exilou em Jamiel, permaneceu no santuário na época em que Saga estava como Grande Mestre._

_edit:_

_Essa fic também está relacionada a fanfic "Não basta ser pai" e "T.O.C. - Obcecado por você.", sendo anterior a elas. Essas Três fics surgiram da fic do templo das bacantes MAS NÃO SÃO parte do templo, já que muitos fatores são diferentes...digamos que são fanfics de outra fanfic, pois no Templo não temos Mpreg ou seja: Mu não vai engravidar e logicamente Laki não existe ;)_

_**Sinopse:** _   
_Santuário de Atena. Mu e Shaka vivem uma relação estável, regada a muito amor, dedicação e que fora consolidada com a adoção de Kiki ainda bebê. Em um dia corriqueiro o cavaleiro de Virgem descobre uma travessura do filho que lhe dará uma verdadeira lição de amor, comprometimento e vida em família._

**Formiga, formiguinha, vamos todos formigar!**

Mu havia saído cedo para trabalhar na forja do Templo de Áries. Apesar de morar em Virgem desde seu casamento com Shaka, o ariano não descumpria suas obrigações como guardião da primeira casa e nem deixara suas funções de ferreiro. Sendo assim, todas as manhãs lá estava ele descendo as escadas até a arena, onde realizava um treino leve e depois ia direto para Áries, para se dedicar inteiramente a reformar as inúmeras armaduras danificadas pelos treinamentos dos aprendizes e também dos cavaleiros.

Shaka por sua vez, permanecia sempre em casa, concentrado em seus treinamentos de meditação ou apenas cuidando do pequeno Kiki, que com apenas quatro anos e meio de idade já era um verdadeiro furacãozinho! Virgem não podia bobear um só instante que lá estava Kiki aprontando alguma das suas, como por exemplo, pictografar as paredes do sexto Templo zodiacal com giz de cera em desenhos de dinossauros enormes e ferozes, ou escalando móveis e não conseguindo descer em seguida, ou até derrubando potes de comida e espalhando tudo no chão, já que era um gulosinho de marca maior e vivia à caça do que comer!

Desde que adotaram o pequeno e Shaka se propôs a cuidar dele junto com Mu, o indiano não tivera mais sossego! Sua rotina agora, entre uma sessão curta de meditação e outra, era correr atrás do filho para ver o que ele estava aprontando e Virgem fazia isso com muito amor e dedicação. Às vezes algum cavaleiro se oferecia para ficar um pouco com Kiki, leva-lo para passear e era nessas horas que o indiano aproveitava para aprofundar um pouco mais seu treinamento meditativo.

Shaka e Mu eram um casal muito conhecido e admirado em todo o Santuário. Os colegas cavaleiros adoravam o pequenino atentado e por isso o que não faltava eram convites para passeios, dos quais sempre voltava com as mãozinhas e os bolsos recheados de guloseimas! Shaka sempre tratava logo recolher todas, inclusive às escondidas nas meias e guarda-las, dando um chocolate ou outro para o filho em horários adequados, pois se não o policiasse o pequeno carneirinho se alimentaria somente de açúcar!

Foi em um dia comum como qualquer outro que, enquanto Mu trabalhava na forja e Kiki passeava com Aldebaran de Touro, que Shaka aproveitara para fazer uma faxina completa no quarto do filho. Como todo bom virginiano maníaco por limpeza e arrumação, o loiro dizia que as servas não limpavam direito e, sendo assim, colocou um par de galochas amarelas, enrolou a túnica vermelha que usava até os joelhos, amarrou um lenço azul marinho na cabeça para prender os cabelos e, munido de balde, escovão, rodo e muitos panos de limpeza, foi para o quarto de Kiki.

Antes de começar a limpeza resolveu separar algumas roupas do filho que já estavam pequenas para doar ao orfanato de Atenas, então abriu o guarda-roupas e começou sua jornada.

Enquanto separava as roupinhas que não serviam mais, Shaka as olhava uma por uma se lembrando de cada ocasião em que o filho as usara.

– Puxa! Olha que gracinha! – disse ao pegar um macacãozinho com desenho de carneirinho na frente – Era tão pequeno e hoje já é um homenzinho! Por Buda! Como crescem rápido! Quando eu menos esperar já vai estar vestindo armadura, casando, tendo família... Ah, Buda... – suspirava a cada pecinha de roupa que pegava.

Depois de já ter separado um bom tanto, agachou para separar os sapatinhos que também não serviam mais. Foi quando viu uma caixa grande e bem chamativa. Parecia uma caixa de sapatos, só que bem maior! Era vermelha e estava cheia de figurinhas colantes, papel de chiclete grudados e outros papeizinhos coloridos como adorno. Tinham também alguns desenhos feitos por Kiki. Dinossauros e unicórnios, na maioria. O pequeno havia ainda tentando desenhar uma suçuarana de tanto Afrodite lhe dizer que elas eram lindas quando ia buscar o pequeno para brincar em sua casa, mas o felino saiu com cara de cachorro meio misturado com cavalo.

Shaka pegou aquela caixa nas mãos muito curioso, já que nunca a tinha visto antes e pelo jeito Kiki cuidava dela com muita atenção e carinho, ou não a teria enfeitado com tantas figurinhas e desenhos que para ele representavam coisas tão importantes, a transformando num verdadeiro relicário! Virgem achou que em seu interior encontraria provavelmente doces, uma vez que o filho ganhava um monte, porém quando a abriu, distraído e despreocupado, levou um susto tão grande que jogou a caixa no chão, caiu sentado e se arrastou para longe.

– POR BUDA! MAS QUE MERDA! – disse o loiro com a mão no peito tentando se acalmar, enquanto olhava a caixa.

Dentro dela havia um formigueiro! Não apenas um punhadinho de formigas, mas uma colônia inteira de insetos hiperativos que corriam em meio a balas, pirulitos e chicletes mastigados. Havia uns bolos de terra também lá dentro, onde as formigas andavam e até já construíam ninhos. Pequenos casulos de terra e montinhos furadinhos por onde as danadinhas entravam e saiam carregando o alimento dos deuses, o açúcar, nas costas. Formiguinhas, formigonas, gordas, magras, pretas, amarelas, bronzeadas, vermelhinhas, com asa, sem asa...

Respirando acelerado e ofegando, Shaka olhava para aquela caixa viva, pois quando a jogara no chão as formigas se agitaram e começaram a sair de dentro. Em desespero, Virgem levantou num pulo, pegou a bendita da caixa e correu para o jardim na velocidade da luz, onde soltou as formigas, ou melhor, apenas virou a caixa de cabeça para baixo deixando que elas próprias se resolvessem para onde queriam ir.

– Pobre Kiki! As formigas estragaram todos os docinhos dele. Mas também, esconder os doces no guarda roupas! Que ideia! Coitadinho... Vou ter que comprar outros doces para ele. – falava olhando as formigas saírem em procissão. Só não matou todas porque não quis estragar a caixa que estava tão enfeitadinha. Kiki certamente ficaria decepcionado por ter seus docinhos, os quais guardava com tanto carinho, estragados por formigas nojentas.

Pensando nisso o loiro esperou as formigas todas saírem, bateu a caixa contra o chão, limpou tudo compulsivamente e para que o filho não ficasse muito triste, passou na cozinha e apanhou uns doces que escondia em um pote, os colocando dentro da caixa, agora limpíssima e forrada com papel.

Ainda meio abalado, Virgem voltou para o quarto e recomeçou sua faxina. Limpou tudo com álcool, detergente, sabão e água sanitária. Achava formigas um bicho nojento e só a ideia de tê-las tão próximas das roupas do seu filhotinho já o assombrava. Teria que lavar tudo!

Mais tarde, sentiu quando o filho se aproximava do sexto Templo subindo as escadas, de mãos dadas a Aldebaran. Todo serelepe o ruivinho cantarolava uma musiquinha que acabara de aprender com o brasileiro grandalhão. Era bem na hora que Shaka acabava de limpar o quarto.

– O sapo não lava o pé, não lava poque não qué... lálálá... eli mola lá na lagoa... não lava o pé poque não que... mais que chulééé... lálálá – cantava animado escalando degrau por degrau enquanto chupava um pirulito.

As escadas pareciam eternas, pois ele ainda era pequeno, mas não que fosse problema. O ruivinho cantava a musiquinha no automático e vencia um por um dos enormes degraus. O pirulito estava quase no fim quando chegou em casa despedindo-se em seguida do taurino, mas Kiki o guardou pensando – "Vou dá eli pá minhas amiguinhas hihihihi" - já entrando em Virgem e se anunciando:

– Babaaa o Kiki cheg... – não foi capaz de concluir a frase diante da cena que viu.

Shaka estava sentado na varanda, que ficava entre o fundo do Templo de Virgem e o jardim das Salas Gêmeas. Retirava as galochas de faxina enquanto olhava para o filho com um sorriso. Ao seu lado, sobre uma mesa linda com cadeiras de jardim, estava a caixa vermelha enfeitada de Kiki, porém estava limpíssima e com doces impecavelmente embalados e organizados dentro.

O pequeno lemuriano arregalou os olhos violetas em uma expressão de completo espanto e terror! Deixou o resto do pirulito que trazia nas mãos cair no chão e correu para sua caixinha, não encontrando mais nenhuma amiguinha dentro dela! Em desespero Kiki pegou a caixa nas mãos e começou a retirar os doces embalados de dentro, os jogando para longe na esperança de achar alguma formiga remanescente perdida por ali.

– BABAAAAA... O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – perguntava aos prantos e entre soluços compulsivos - POQUE? POQUE?

Shaka olhava para o menino em desespero, o rostinho já banhado em lágrimas sem entender patavina. Estava tão espantado com a reação do filho que ele próprio não tinha reação e enquanto isso Kiki continuava seu lamento.

– Poque, babaaaa? Poque sumiu com elas? Elas... cadê? Cadê minhas amigas? Minhas amiguinhas! – chorava olhando ora para a caixa, ora para o chão, num pranto alto e quando olhou para Shaka elevou o tom de voz e o acusou sem pestanejar – Você destuiu a casinha delas, baba!...*snif*... Agola aonde elas vão molar?... *snif*... E quem vai dá papa pala elas?... *snif*... O Kiki vai achar elas tudo de novo... Elas deve tá pedida... Não vão acha a casinha... Vão se peidê!

Kiki pegou a caixinha de cima da mesa e saiu em disparada para o gramado do jardim, ainda com as lágrimas lavando suas bochechas rechonchudinhas. Agachou-se no chão e começou a procurar as formigas em meio à grama, num ato de completo desespero e desalento.

– Não se peocupem amiguinhas...*snif*... O Kiki vai achá todas...*snif*... Não vão ficá sem casinha...*snif*... O Kiki vai fazê ota ainda mais maior de gande! ...*snif*... Mais bunita também...*snif*... Vô pô mais dinossaulo pá poteger vocês...*snif*... E duas susualanas... *snif*... O baba não vai acha dessa vez.

O menininho falava enquanto cutucava o gramado com os dedinhos, apanhando as formigas que encontrava e as colocando de volta na caixa, onde já havia posto um montinho de terra para que elas fizessem sua casinha novamente.

Shaka por sua vez, apenas observava o filho ainda meio em choque. Como poderia adivinhar que ele cultivava formigas naquela caixa? Que absurdo! Que anti-higiênico! Não eram os doces e sim as formigas que eram guardadas com tanto cuidado e zelo naquela caixa.

– Eu destruí a casa delas? – resmungou Shaka espantado. Depois seguiu Kiki até o jardim e parou de pé a seu lado o observando recolar as formigas que conseguia encontrar – Mas, filho... eu não sabia! Não sabia que esse formigueiro era seu! – disse tentando se explicar, porém logo se deu conta do absurdo que era aquela situação. O choro do filho o estava confundido, porém logo o loiro voltou à realidade – Espera... você está criando formigas dentro de casa? Dentro do seu guarda-roupa? Você não pode fazer isso, filho! Kiki... está ouvindo? Não pode criar formigas dentro de casa! Por Buda! Mas que ideia! – ajoelhou-se do lado do menininho pedindo sua atenção – Eeeei... está ouvindo? – chamou sua atenção.

O problema era que o menino estava irredutível. Havia passado dias colocando as amiguinhas dentro da caixa. Guardava o finzinho do seus melhores doces e os colocava na caixa, sempre mantida com carinho, para que elas não passassem fome. Kiki adorava suas formiguinhas, as quais sempre subiam em sua mão mas nunca o picavam, afinal ele cuidava muito bem delas, eram amiguinhos.

– Elas não sabe volta sozinhas, baba... *snif*... Ficam pedidas no jadim... *snif*... E tinha os nenês, ia tê filhotinho! ...*snif*... mas não tem pobema! O kiki vai achar todinhas... *snif*... E vai da o papa mais gostoso pá elas...*snif*... Diculpa o Kiki... *snif*... Ele vai escondê muito, muito bem escondido a casinha agora. O baba não vai achar nunquinha *snif*... E vocês não vão mais fica pedidas.

O ruivinho ignorava o pai loiro, enxugando as lagrimas com uma mão suja de terra e continuando a recolher formigas com a outra. Shaka se levantou olhando a cena horrorizado. Não acreditava no que via! Até pensou em começar a ajudar o filho catar as formigas se agachando ao lado dele no chão, mas quando Kiki falou dos filhotinhos e dos nenês, fez uma careta de nojo e se levantou voltando a ficar bravo com ele.

– Ah... que nojo! Ovo de formiga! Chega, Kiki! Não vai esconder nada! Levanta desse chão a tira a mão desses insetos agora! – disse firme e bem na hora que Mu chegava em casa e presenciara a cena. Tinha acabado de sair da forja em Áries e vinha para almoçar com a família. Quando viu Kiki chorando e Shaka esbravejando com ele ficou curioso.

– Amor? O que aconteceu? Por que nosso filhote está chorando? – falou o ariano se aproximando deles.

– Oi, Mu... porque ele deve ter ficado louco! Só pode. Encontrei essa caixa ai toda bonitinha, achei que era uma caixa de doces e era um formigueiro nojento com ovo e tudo! – disse Shaka se coçando todo. Nunca tinha visto tanta formiga e estava psicologicamente afetado, achando que elas andavam em si – E sabe onde? Dentro do guarda-roupa! E... tinha até casulo... URGH! Kiki, larga isso ai! – disse esfregando as mãos na túnica. Em seguida se abaixou e pegou o filho no colo pelas costas. O lemurianinho estava com o rosto cheio de terra e com algumas formigas andando sobre ele e logo começou a se debater no colo do pai loiro.

– Me solta, babaaa... *snif*... Você mando elas embola e agola elas não tem casa... *snif* ... Minhas amiguinhas tão pedidas e a culpa é sua!... *snif*... Vô pega todas de volta! Me solta! Papai me ajuda... *snif*... *snif*.

O pequeno pedia ajuda ao pai lemuriano, abrido o berreiro de novo e se remexendo no colo do indiano, completamente inconformado. O ruivinho havia se afeiçoado ao seu formigueiro e sentia-se traído pelo pai loiro, pois ele mandou as amigas embora. Mu ficou muito bravo com o esposo e pegou o filho do colo dele, o abraçando sem se importar em se sujar, enquanto limpava as lagrimas abundantes que escorriam do rostinho sujo do pequeno.

– Shhiii... Calma, Kiki. Papai vai te ajudar meu amor. – falava o lemuriano com voz mansa, enquanto o ruivinho fungava em seus braços. Depois olhou para Shaka com uma expressão séria – SHAKA DE VIRGEM! Pelos deuses! Ele é só uma criança! Uma criança que vive sozinha num Santuário repleto de adultos e guerreiros! Se ele quer ser amigo das formigas, ele VAI ser amigo das formigas, oras! Vem filhote... O papai vai te ajudar a achar suas amiguinhas. – disse novamente em tom brando.

Mu deu uma ultima olhada feia para o esposo, pegou a caixa no chão, andou alguns passos para frente se distanciando do loiro e foi ajudar o filho. O lemuriano mais velho então tirou o sapato, a meia, o cinto e a túnica que usava, para não suja-la ainda mais. Apenas de calças se sentou com a caixinha na sua frente e com toda a paciência do mundo começou a auxiliar o filho, que voltava a procurar formiguinhas no jardim ainda com lágrimas nos olhos e soluçante.

Shaka estava inconformado. Mu brigou com ele por causa de formigas? Era só o que faltava. Ele ficava o dia todo em casa, limpando e cozinhando e tudo que queria era manter a casa limpa e fora de perigo para os três e ainda era repreendido por isso!

– Ótimo... Então eu sou um monstro insensível que extermina as amigas de vocês! Tudo bem! Fiquem ai com suas amigas então que eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Voltou para dentro do Templo nervoso e decidido. Em sua casa ninguém iria criar insetos!

Com iesse pensamento Shaka, foi para a cozinha começar a fazer o jantar, mas algo o incomodava e segundo suas crenças, nunca se deveria tocar nos alimentos se seu espírito estivesse agressivo e aflito, pois toda sua energia ruim era passada para a comida. Ficou olhando para as verduras sobre a pia e finalmente se rendeu.

– Droga! Mu tem razão... Kiki é muito sozinho. Mas, como eu ia saber, Buda? Por que não um gato, ou um cachorro? Logo formigas? Urgh! Que nojo! Ah... eu não entendo nada mesmo de criança! – dizia para si mesmo e então foi até o armário e pegou o pote de açúcar – Não acredito que estou fazendo isso! Mas aqui dentro de casa elas não vão ficar!

Shaka voltou para o jardim, caminhou até onde estavam Mu e Kiki catando as formigas, ergueu a túnica até os joelhos e se ajoelhou na frente deles. Não disse nada, apenas abriu o pote e fez um caminhozinho de açúcar, que ligava as plantas no jardim à caixa de Kiki. Dentro dela colocou também um punhadinho do pozinho doce e atrativo.

Enquanto fazia isso, olhava bravo para os dois sem dizer nada e quando o açúcar acabou, ele se levantou e disse.

– O jantar estará pronto em meia hora, que é tempo suficiente para suas amigas se juntarem todas em volta do açúcar. Acho que elas podem até querer trazer mais amigas delas, familiares, netos, sobrinhas... Enfim... Depois o senhor Kiki me faça o favor de recolher tudo isso logo e limpar esse açúcar do chão, caso contrário as formigas carnívoras comedoras de gente e de açúcar vão aparecer por aqui... é... porque são atraídas por açúcar e melécas pelo chão. E... elas são maiores que o seu tio Aledebaran! E bem... São canibais também! Acredite, Kiki, não vai querer ver uma! Ela te comeria com uma bocada só! Por isso não pode deixar doces espalhados pela casa! Bem, eu vou terminar o jantar. - saiu de lá e voltou para a cozinha mais aliviado.

Mu sorria para Shaka mesmo o marido fazendo cara feia, pois sabia que era o excesso de zelo pelo filho que o fazia tomar decisões precipitadas e jamais o contrário, pois Virgem estava longe de ser um pai autoritário. Kiki ainda exibia um bico enorme e ficou olhando para seu baba de canto de olho até que ele saísse de volta para a cozinha.

Quando Mu percebeu o comportamento do filho o colocou no colo e iniciou uma conversa.

– Não fica emburrado ou chateado com seu baba, filhote. Ele não fez por mal. O baba não sabia que as formiguinhas eram suas, meu amor.

– Eli jogou todinhas fola... Tadinhas delas, papai... E ainda bigou com o Kiki.

Mu fazia um cafuné no pequeno que perecia indignado com o comportamento de Shaka.

– Mas meu amor, como o baba iria adivinhar? Ele achou que elas estavam comendo seus docinhos e tentou te ajudar. Limpou sua caixinha e colocou docinhos novos. Você não viu?

O pequeno parecia refletir nas palavras do pai, mas ainda não estava convencido.

– Então poque ele bigou com o kiki? E agola elas estão pedidas... E se o Kiki não achar todas?

– Pensa assim, o seu baba poderia ter matado elas, mas não fez isso. – o menininho arregalou os olhos horrorizado com a idéia, mas Mu continuou o acalmando – Sim, ele poderia! No entanto ele não matou e só soltou elas para saírem sozinhas e serem livres e felizes no jardim, que é muito maior e cheio de terra! Já pensou como elas devem ter gostado de conhecer a liberdade? Agora, se elas quiserem, com todo esse açúcar elas vão voltar para sua caixa. Mas acho que elas deveriam ser livres.

– Vedade... Mas e as canivolas?

– Ah, bem as carnívoras são de fato perigosas, por isso o seu baba ficou tão preocupado! Então para não atraí-las e não preocupar mais o seu baba, que tal deixarmos sua caixinha no jardim? Elas vão poder sair pra passear sempre que quiserem! E assim não atraímos as perigosas e famintas formigas carnívoras!

Os olhinhos do menino brilharam com a ideia. Kiki então se levantou ás pressas do colo de Mu, pegou a caixa nas mãos, que já estava lotada de amiguinhas, e olhou para o pai lemuriano.

– Issooo! Vamo acha um lugasinho pa pô elas então, papai?

– Sim! Vamos sim!

Mu, com muita paciência, percorreu o jardim inteiro junto com o filho até ele achar um lugar ideal, debaixo de um arbusto, onde colocou sua caixinha com todo o cuidado. Quando entraram em Virgem o jantar já estava pronto e Shaka colocava os pratos na mesa, o ruivinho então correu até o pai loiro, deu um pulinho e como já estava começando a aprender a usar seus dons lemurianos, levitou um pouquinho até abraçar o pescoço do indiano, lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

– Eu te pedôo, baba. O Kiki sabe que o baba não solto as minhas amiguinhas dele de popózito. O papai me ajudo a achar um lugazinho mais bom que o guada-lopa do Kiki pá elas molalem. Agola o baba não pecisa ter medo das fomigonas canivolas. As minhas amiguinhas tão no jadim.

O pequeno contava com um sorriso lindo no rostinho sujo de terra.

– Ah, obrigado, filho! Eu realmente tenho muito medo das carnívoras! – disse Shaka abraçando Kiki e dando uma piscadinha para Mu, seguido de um belo sorriso para o esposo.

No dia seguinte, Afrodite apareceu na casa de Virgem para pegar Kiki para irem tomar um sorvete juntos no centro da cidade. Shaka e Mu aproveitaram a ausência do filho para prepararem uma surpresa para ele.

Juntos, Virgem e Áries foram para o jardim e perto do arbusto onde o menininho havia deixado sua caixinha fizeram um cercado todo de vidro, como um enorme aquário, aberto por cima e todo ornamentado com pedrinhas coloridas, plantinhas exóticas, caminhos de terra e miniaturas de dinossauros espalhadas. A caixa das amigas de Kiki era como se fosse uma caverna, onde Mu e Shaka encheram de chicletes e balas e algumas lascas de pão. Dentro desse terrário, centenas de formigas passeavam, pois o que não faltava ali para elas era trabalho e diversão e não iam querer sair dali tão cedo.

Mu e Shaka se divertiram muito enquanto aprontavam essa surpresa e quando Kiki chegou em casa, todo sujo de sorvete e achou os pais no jardim, teve a maior surpresa de sua vida!

Os três ficaram durante horas ali no jardim, conversando, brincando ou apenas em silêncio observando a passeata de formigas que corriam em sincronia perfeita entre as atrações daquele playground.

Quando Kiki já estava todo sujo de terra, que grudava no melado do sorvete deixando umas crostas, Shaka se levantou e disse assustado.

– Oh não! Sinto cheiro das carnívoras! Elas estão se aproximando por causa da meleca em sua roupa, filho! Vão destruir o Santuário! Nem seu tio Aldebaram, que é do tamanho delas, vai conseguir impedi-las de subir aqui atrás dessa sua meleca!

– Babaaaa... nãão! E agola? – disse Kiki se levantando do chão assustadinho enquanto passava a mão no rostinho e na roupa, na tentativa inútil de tirar a meleca de sorvete seco.

– Ué... Agora é só tomar banho que elas perdem o rastro e vão embora! – disse Mu calmamente.

– Isso! Kiki vai tomar banho! Nenhuma canívola vai comer o Kiki! – saiu correndo na frente dos pais direto para o banheiro. Mu e Shaka vinham logo atrás de mãos dadas e aos risos.

A noite os três assistiram a um documentário sobre a vida, procriação e ordem de hierarquia das formigas. Dessa vez ninguém pegou no sono antes do programa acabar.


End file.
